Typically, a web browser needs to receive the dependent resources associated with different links and URLs before it can complete the rendering of a webpage. The startup wait time experienced by an end-user of a browsing session may be insignificant in low-latency networks, such as wired Ethernet networks, but unacceptably long for an end-user in higher-latency networks, such as cellular 3G networks. Additionally, processing time required to generate and provide web content adds to the wait time. Therefore, improved techniques for requesting and delivering information would be desirable.